


Making up for Lost Time

by Barson4Ever



Category: The Last Ship (TV)
Genre: Eventual Mike Slattery/original female character, F/M, Family Reunions, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barson4Ever/pseuds/Barson4Ever
Summary: To others that followed this fic  is being rewritten...After the Nathan James Sunk and Chandler, Slattery and the rest of the crew makes it back home. What happens when the family that Mike thought was long gone and most likely dead is mostly alive and well?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

After getting Chandler on the boat, they made their way back home. Hours later they made it to St. Louis, Mike had retired about a month after Nathan James sank along with Chandler and Sasha. It was late September Mike found himself back at Deer Park, he had looked there when they first came home with the cure and they were gone. His stomach dropped when the three doses of the cure along with his note were still sitting on the bar in the kitchen dust collected from five years. He asked around town but most of the people now settled there were not the same ones there when he left for the Arctic. That is how he found himself walking through the gates of a cemetery. Mike looked at several graves until he found the one that said ‘Slattery’, as he got closer he noticed a woman and child close by looking at his family’s grave. The boy was about 6 years old, the woman about mid 40s. He walked up behind them, the woman stood and turned as he got closer. The boy did too but kept looking at the graves, Mike had to stop and just stare at the little boy who looked so much like Lucas at that age.

“Who are you? Haven’t seen you around before.” The woman said.

“I’m Admiral…..” Mike stopped, instead pointed to the grave.

The woman's eyes got big, the little boy had gone and sat on a bench.

“Your Mike Slattery?” She asked.

Mike nodded.

“What’s your name?” He asked. 

“Emma Jackson.”

Mike noticed the woman looking at the little boy out of the corner of her eye.

“How do you know my family?”

“I met Christine right before the Red Flu hit. Sophia and my Jaylan were good friends, Lucas went first, then Sophia and Jaylan went within five days. Christine was about seven months when she gave birth to Michael Lucas, she passed from birth complications not the flu. When I found out she had died I came to the hospital and was told she had left his care to me, unless you came home. I am immune, so I took him and we hid out.”

“She didn’t contact me after she left a message saying Lucas died.”

“She said she tried, but everything was so messed up she couldn’t get the message to Nathan James.”

Mike looked over at the grave at the top it said,

“Slattery” then at the bottom it said ‘Christine Slattery 1975-2014, Sophia Slattery 1998-2014, Lucas Slattery 2006-2014’

“What about Hannah and what is my son’s name?”

“Hannah is great, she’s at home. I bring one and then the other every week. His name is Michael Lucas Slattery. Hannah named him after you and his big brother.”

Mike looked at the grave one more time, traced the names and dates, then looked over at his and his oldest son's name sake. He didn’t move until Emma said,

“You can go say hi.”

“I don’t know what to say, hi I’m your daddy.”

“Hannah has shown him lots of pictures of you, he knows who you are. He did not look up at you, but I’m sure if you went over and talked, he would look at you and know who you are.”

Mike got up, walking over to the little boy, Emma followed. As they got closer Emma whispered,

“He goes by Mikey.”

Mike nodded, smiled as he got close to Michael.

“Hey Mikey.” He said.

Mikey looked up at him, he smiled shyly. Mike crouched in front of him.

“Mikey, do you know who this is?” Emma said.

Mikey had a thinking face on, then after a minute or two he said with a smile,

“Daddy.”


	2. Chapter 2

Emma drove back to her place with Mike and Mikey in the backseat. She pulled into the driveway and soon Mike was getting Mikey out of his carseat. Mike nervously followed Emma and his son up the stairs to the front door of the two story house and Emma opened the door.

“Hannah we’re home!” Emma yelled.

Mike saw his now young teenager walk out from the kitchen with a bowl of cereal, she looked up and froze, dropping the bowl of cereal and milk on the floor.

“Daddy?”

“Yes, baby.” Mike said as he took a step inside the door.

Hannah ran to him jumping in his arms. Mike caught her and tightly held her, Hannah was sobbing.

“I thought you were….. You were….” Hannah sobbed, not finishing holding onto Mike like a lifeline.

“I’m here, uncle Tom, Sam, Ashley are alive, also.” Mike told her quickly, she loved Tom as an uncle as much as he did as a brother.

“I’m guessing you found Mom’s, Lucas, and Sophia’s graves? Since you came home with Emma.” Hannah looked him in the eye.

“Yes, I walked up and saw Emma standing beside them.” Mike said.

“Hannah, you three go to the backyard and show your dad your pets and maybe your rooms.” Emma suggested.

Hannah and Mikey showed Mike their rooms first, then the backyards and dogs.

“The yellow one is Molly and the brown one is Charlie; they are both labs. Our neighbors had them, and we took them in after they passed away.” Hannah said, sitting beside him watching Mikey play.

Mike nodded, watching his son. After everything two of his four children had survived, they had somehow had an almost normal childhood.

“Emma takes good care of us, we were hoping she would let us keep Charlie and Molly but knew it wasn’t possible with the food shortage, with the red rust there was at the time. She did let us keep them, though.” Hannah smiled.

“I’m glad you had someone to look after the two of you. Do you still love soccer?”

“Yeah, I still have the ball from home.” Hannah went over to the edge of the yard, kicking the ball to Mike.

“Can I play?” Mikey asked.

Mike looked at Hannah, she smiled and nodded yes. The next 15 minutes was spent kicking the ball around with the dogs until the kids decided to show him their rooms. After looking at each room, dinner was simply just burgers and fries, Hannah and Emma cleaned up the kitchen while Mike and Mikey were in the living room getting to know one another.

“Mikey, what has Hannah told you?”

“About you, momma, Sophi, and Lucas?”

“Yeah.” Mike nodded.

“That momma was the best mom in the world, what she smelled like, how you would take Hannah to anything soccer and basketball, you and Sophi would go to art classes and museums, how you and Lucas loved baseball, hunting, and fishing.”

“What do you like to do?”

“Play baseball and soccer, go swimming anything with Emma and Hannah.”

“Do you and Hannah go to school?”

“Emma is teaching us, the schools haven’t opened up yet. They are going to open next September, he can read and count to 100.” Hannah said.

"So we have almost a whole year to reconnect."

"Unless you deploy again." Hannah said looking nervous.

“I’ve retired, have been for a week or so, I’ve searched for you since we came home with the cure. I had private investigators looking while I had to be deployed. I always hoped I would find you.”

“I’m glad you found us.” 

Mike smiled, wrapping his arms around both Hannah and Mikey. Soon it was time for bed, Mike tucked both kids in. Emma showed him the extra bed and bathroom. After a long hot shower he laid down in the king sized bed and knew right away sleep wouldn’t come easy. His bed in his quarters on the James wasn’t half the size of the bed. Mike and Christine had one this size in the house and almost every night they ended up with at least Hannah and Lucas and sometimes Sophia. He finally fell asleep dreaming about what his life would be like if he hadn’t left for the arctic, if the flu hadn’t hit. He wished he had listened to Christine and taken that desk job in Miami, sooner. He woke up to the sound of the door opening, Hannah and Mikey got in on either side of Mike. He wrapped an arm around each of them, pulling both of them to his chest, kissing both their heads.

“I missed you, daddy.” Hannah sobbed quietly.

Mike kissed her head again.

“I missed you, too, along with Mom. Sophia, and Lucas.”

The three of them fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Mike woke up, looking down Hannah was still cuddled on his chest Mikey was beside him. He looked over seeing it was a little after 7, usually Mike was up by 5:30, but that was if he needed to be on the bridge. Now since he retired, he had been sleeping until 9 or 10. As he lay there watching Hannah and Mikey sleep, he was content to stay there as long as possible with no care about what time it was. Where or if he had to be somewhere to be. Seeing his phone light up he grabbed it, answering it before seeing who it was before it woke up Hannah and Mikey.

“Slattery.”

“Mike, it’s Tom.”

“Mr. President.” Mike teased, knowing Tom hated to be called that by his friends and former shipmates of the James.

“Very funny.”

Mike chuckled.

“Daddy who is that?” Hannah asked, looking at him.

Tom must have heard Hannah ask because he got really quiet for a few minutes.

“Tom? Are you still there?”

“Was that Hannah, or am I going insane?”

“I haven’t had a chance to call and tell you, but I found her yesterday.”

“What about Christine and Sophia?”

Mike covered the phone.

“Hannah, will you take him to the kitchen so I can talk to uncle Tom in private?”

Hannah nodded, getting Mikey up since he was already awake and closed the door behind them. Mike put the phone back to his ear.

“Are you still there?”

”Yes, so you found Christine, Sophia, and Hannah?”

“Yes and no. Christine and Sophia are with Lucas.”

“I’m sorry Mike.”

“Thanks. I found their graves, I found out Christine was pregnant when she called to tell me about Lucas, but she didn’t tell me she was. She died during birth, Hannah named him Michael Lucas, after Lucas and he’s 6 years old.”

“How did you find them?”

“I traced down to where Christine, Lucas, and Sophia were buried. A woman named Emma Jackson and Mikey were visiting the graves.”

“Wow Mike, I’m happy for you.”

“Thanks, what was your reason for calling beside checking on me?”

“I was wanting to offer a job to you.”

“What kind of job?”

“CNO, my job before I left for Greece.”

“Will I have to deploy?”

“Most likely not, unless something like Takehaya happens. I’ll try my best not to send you out unless absolutely necessary.”

“I’ll take it, but can I have three or four weeks before I start? I found them in Deer park, so I’ll have to move them to St. Louis.”

“Of course Mike.”

After a few minutes of catching up Mike hung up, got up and headed downstairs. Hannah was setting her plate down beside Mikey while Emma was helping Mikey cut up his pancakes.

“What did uncle Tom say?” Hannah asked.

Mike grabbed his plate, and sat beside Mikey.

“Wanted to know if I would accept a job in St. Louis.”

“Are we going to move?” Mikey asked.

“Not for three or four weeks.”

“What about Emma?”

Mike looked at Emma. Emma looked shocked that Mikey asked about her. She walked outside to the backyard.

“What was that about?” Hannah asked.

“I don’t know.” Mike said, getting up following Emma.

Mike opened the backdoor Emma was sitting on the porch swing, looking at the sunrise. Mike walked over setting beside her.

“What’s wrong?”

“It just hit me that you will take the kids, not saying I have a right to them, they are yours. But I can’t imagine my life without them. I lost Jaylan, I didn’t know if I could go on but then Hannah and Mikey came to live with me and they became my whole world.” Emma tearfully whispered.

“Come with us, I could get a bigger house, you could have your own room.” Mike said.

Emma looked shocked.

“You sure about that?”

“Absolutely, I’m sure Hannah and Mikey would love for you to come.”

“Please?”

Mike and Emma looked over at the door, Hannah and Mikey were standing in the doorway looking hopeful. Emma looked between them and Mike.

“I guess we should get packing.”

“Yay!” Hannah yelled.

“What about the dogs, daddy?” Mikey asked.

“We will take them too.” Mike smiled, not being able to deny them anything.

The rest of the evening was spent getting everyone’s belongings together, Mike called Chandler to have the house set up for the four of them plus the dogs. Chandler was surprised when Mike mentioned Emma coming.

“Wow, talk about moving fast buddy. How long have you been there, just a few days?”

“She helped me keep what’s left of my family together and she has no one, her kids and husband are gone plus the kids are very attached, Sam and Ashley would be too.”

“You're probably right, I’m happy for you everything will be in place when you arrive.”

By midnight everything was piled into Mike’s truck. They left the next morning Mike couldn’t wait to have his family back under one roof.


	4. Chapter 4

It took almost 16 hours to get to St. Louis, Emma helped Hannah and Mikey inside as Mike got the bags in. There weren't enough for his liking, they would be going shopping for all the basic essentials in the next few days. He moved Charlie and Molly into the backyard that had been made into an oversize play area/kennel for the dogs and Mikey. Mike walked in after getting the dogs fed and watered. The guys from Nathan James had brought and installed a water hose, kennel walls, and dog bowls. He walked in seeing that his bag was the only one down at the bottom of the stairs. He had headed up the stairs coming to Hannah’s room, the door was open so he knocked.

“How do you like your room?”

“I like it, I would like to repaint it at some point.”

“I will, just tell or show me the color and how you would like it and I will do it.” Mike walked over, tucking her in better.

“Love you daddy. There’s a letter in mom’s box you need to read before you look through her box.”

“How about Lucas’s and Sophia’s?”

“I don't know.”

“Okay, love you Hannah goodnight.” Mike kissed her goodnight.

“Goodnight daddy.”

Mike sat beside her, watching her fall asleep. He got up walking into Mikey’s room, finding him looking around his new room.

“What’s wrong Mikey?” Mike asked, as he sat on his bed.

“It’s all new and strange, kinda scary.”

Mike rubbed his back.

“I’ll stay with you until you go to sleep.”

“What about Emma?” Mikey asked.

“I’m coming sweetheart.” Emma said, as she walked back into the room.

Mike watched Emma sit on the other side of the bed.

“Are you staying with me?”

“No need honey, you’re dad’s here to protect you and Hannah, all of us.”

“What about bad people?”

“There are no bad people that live in this neighborhood. The President lives down the street, he’s your Uncle Tom, that you have never met but Hannah has. I promise it’s safe here.” Mike said.

Mikey nodded.

“If you get scared you can come to mine or Emma’s room, but you have three people that will keep bad people away from you.”

“Who?”

“Your mom, your big brother Lucas and sister Sophia. Also you have Emma, Hannah, I, and the dogs also.”

Mikey yawned.

“I’m sleepy, night Emma, night daddy.” He fell asleep in seconds.

Mike and Emma walked out of his room.

“Thanks for that.” Mike said.

“It was no trouble, I will be having some issues for a few nights. There’ll be a few problems getting him to sleep for a while I think...You know the president?”

“He was my CO when the flu first hit. Did he sleep with you at the other house?”

“They both did mostly because of the looters and criminals, the red flu brought out the worst in people. It was still very bad in the area we lived in when you found us. One night back in July after the kids brought the dogs in because it was raining to put them in the basement, two guys broke in. We had another dog and it tried to attack the men but they shot it, they got a hold of me and needless to say they almost killed me too.” Emma sat on her bed.

Mike didn’t know what to say.

“Did they?...” He trailed off.

“Yes, Hannah found me that next morning and got me to the hospital that was still up and running. They weren't hurt. The police caught them both.” Emma looked at him.

Mike smiled timidly looking at the ground. Emma smiled at him, she had watched him with Hannah and Mikey and could tell, even if he was as much of a badass as the newspaper articles she read said while they were on the way to St. Louis, deep down he was a loving, caring father to his kids and no doubt to his wife when she was alive. She thought that he was a good man and she could trust him.

“Night Mike.”

“Night Emma.”

Emma went into her room closing the door. Mike saw that look on her face before she told him goodnight. He went to his room, grabbing the two boxes that Hannah had sat in his closet that had Christine, Sophia’s, and Lucas’s stuff as well as their letters. He got out Christine's and started reading it. 

_Mike if you're reading this letter it means I have passed on, and that you have found Hannah and hopefully the baby. I didn’t want to tell you about him or her when I called about Lucas. You didn’t need to carry the burden of potentially losing two children to this violent disease and not be here when it happened. You, Tom, and The Nathan James need to be alright and get home with help. I love you, Sophia and Lucas love you. The three of us will be looking after you, Hannah and the baby( if they make it). If everything turns out okay and a treatment is found I pray you find them, and hopefully find someone else to move on with. I have left my band and engagement ring for Hannah and if the baby survives and it’s a boy I want your band to go to him if you ever remarry. I love you Mike.- Love Christine_

Tears fell and hit the paper as he finished reading the letter. He put it away and was looking through finding the engagement ring and band, some pictures of the whole family. An hour later he had just finished putting everything in Christine's box back up when Hannah and Mikey came in.

“Something’s wrong with Emma.” Mikey said, coming up to him.

“What do you mean?”

“I think she’s having some bad dreams.” Hannah said.

“Get in my bed, I’ll go check on her.”

“Can she come in here with us?” Mikey asked.

Mike looked at Hannah, she shrugged. Mike went down the hall, slowly looking in the room seeing Emma in the corner with her arms around her legs head in between crying. He walked over, he bent down whispering in her ear,

“Emma, hey it’s Mike.” He gently put both his hands on her shoulders.

After a few minutes Emma looked up at him.

“Are they still here?”

“Who?”

“The guys that broke in and rap…”

“They are gone….You, Hannah, and Mikey are safe.” Mike sat beside her, wrapping his arm around her.

They both sat there in silence, Emma had laid her head on his shoulder. After a while Mike rubbed her arm,

“The kids are in my room. They wanted you to come in, have a sleepover in my room. Mikey said he wanted you to come and I think Hannah did too.”

Emma just nodded and looked up at him.

“You sure?”

“Yeah come on.”

They both got out of the floor, Mike followed Emma to his room Hannah and Mikey got up.

“Daddy in the middle, Me on top of daddy, Hannah on one side and Emma on the other side!” Mikey said.

Mike watched her as Emma looked nervous but got in anyway. Emma and the kids got settled, Mike had walked over to his dresser taking off his watch as well as his wedding band putting it in the dish Christine and the kids had made. Emma watched him, Mike finished, turned and saw Emma with a look on her face.

“What’s wrong?” Mike asked as he walked over and got in.

“You don’t need to take off your band…. we’re not…”

“I’ve always taken it off at night, my hands swell bad at night and my ring hurts. I didn’t always take it off, but as I’ve gotten older I’ve had to because of my hands. The kids and Christine made me that dish for Father’s Day. I even take it with me when I deploy.”

“How old were you three?” Emma asked Hannah.

“That was Father’s Day 2010, so Lucas was 4, Sophia was 12, I was 10.”

Hannah and Mike smiled at one another. Mike got in the middle Mikey got on his chest, Hannah beside him on his right side and Emma on his left. Hannah was out like a light, Mikey was also out quickly.

Mike looked over at Emma and asked,

“You okay with this? If you’re not, don’t feel pressured.”

She smiled back and said,

“Surprisingly, yes. I feel safe for the moment, thank you.”

“That’s great, Night Emma.”

“Night Mike.”

They both finally relaxed and drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

When Emma awoke the next morning she looked around and realized the kids were no longer in the bed. She also realized that she was laid close beside Mike who had his arm wrapped protectively around her. She laid her head back on his chest, listening to him breathe, before long Mike woke up,

“Morning.”

“Morning to you too.” she smiled.

Neither one knew what to say after that so they both quietly got up, Emma went to her room to get ready while Mike headed to the shower. Hannah and Mikey both heard their dad’s bedroom door open and close. Hannah had been organizing her room making a list of what she needed/wanted from what color paint to paint her room to what she needed to replace clothes wise because honestly most of her clothes were worn out and were Sophia’s hand-me downs. She had also gone through Mikey’s stuff and helped make him a list of what he needed/wanted for his room. After Mike finished getting ready for the day he went downstairs. Hannah and Mikey were in his room cleaning it. Emma was sitting at the bar, two cups of coffee, two orange juices and four plates of pancakes were waiting also.

"Thanks for making this.” Mike said as he sat down beside her.

“You’re welcome.” Emma whispered.

“I have to go to the White House to see the president, about the job offer. You, Hannah, and Mikey can stay here and get everything settled in. Maybe when I get off we can meet for dinner and do some shopping?” Mike said.

“Sounds good to me.”

Mike looked at her.

“So, uummmm, about last night.”

“What about last night? Nothing happened. We fell asleep trying to put the kids to bed, that’s all.”

“Right, okay, guess I’ll see you after my meeting.” Mike said.

Hannah and Mikey had come down during the awkward moment between Mike and Emma. Mike got up, kissing Hannah and Mikey both.

“Love you two, text if you need me.”

“Okay love you Daddy.” Hannah whispered.

“Love you daddy.” Mikey hugged him.

Mike looked at Emma and as he passed by her he rubbed her arm. After he left, Hannah sent Mikey to go play with his toys in the living room. She walked up beside Emma just as she sat down and Emma jumped up running to the bathroom. Hannah got up following as she got closer and heard her throwing up. She opened the door going over and pulled Emma’s hair out of the way. They both sat there for five more minutes as Emma threw up. Emma got done falling against the wall holding her stomach.

“How long until you tell dad?” Hannah asked.

“About what?” Emma looked at her.

“The baby. I found the test in the trash before bed after you must have taken it.”

“I want to tell him, but I’m afraid too. We are in a weird place in our relationship.”

“I’ve seen the way my dad looks at you especially since we got here. He cares about you.”

“How do you know?” Emma asked.

“The way he looks at you, smiles at you, he’s not real subtle.”

Emma chuckled.

“I noticed that too. I’m just afraid he will kick me out and I won’t have any place to go.”

“How far along are you? I can tell a little, but you have been wearing baggy shirts.”

“About four months along I’m surprised he didn’t notice, especially last night. How should I tell him?” Emma couldn’t believe she was asking a 13 year old for advice on how to tell her father and whatever they were at the moment on how to tell Mike about the baby.

“How about meeting him for lunch? I can look after Mikey.”

“You sure?”

“Take as long as you need. Tell him you need to talk about something important, he's always been more of a straight forward don’t beat around the bushes kinda guy. He probably has an idea since you shared a bed and you were up against him.” Hannah smiled.

“Are you okay with that?”

“With what?” Hannah asked.

“Us sharing a bed.”

“Yeah you both need to try to move on, you from your first husband and the rape, dad from losing mom, Lucas, and Sophia. He was comforting you after you had a nightmare.”

“Okay, I better get ready.” Emma got up slowly to make sure she wouldn’t get sick again.

Emma got ready, opting to dress in something that was loose around her stomach and it hid her bump some. She kissed Hannah and Mikey bye, promising to text. She went to meet Mike at the restaurant. When she got there Mike was waiting by the restaurant door, he walked up opening the door, and then frowned when he realized the kids weren't with her.

“Where’s Hannah and Mikey?”

“At home, I was wanting to talk to you about something.”

Mike got a worried look on his face and nodded and led her into the restaurant. After the waiter sat them at their table, and left them to look over the menu. After ordering Mike looked at her,

“Is this about last night? Did I do something you weren't comfortable with?”

“No, last night was perfect, besides the nightmares.”

“What’s wrong then?”

“Remember how I told you about what happened with the break in?”

Mike looked at her, then realized what he thought was true and that she really did have a small baby bump.

“You're pregnant.”

“Yes, about four months.” She whispered, then burst into tears.

Mike went over to her side of the booth, wrapping an arm around her.

“What do I do about the baby? I don’t know what I want to do with it or even if I could love it.” Emma hid her face in his neck hot tears rolling down her face.

“It’s your choice and I will support whatever you decide to do. It’s going to be okay.” Mike whispered, kissing her forehead and just holding her close.

After a few minutes, Emma leaned back looking at him. They had dinner when it arrived and afterwards Emma didn’t want to go home. Mike called Danny to pick up her car, Danny and Kara came, got her car and went back to his house to stay with the kids.

“What do you want to do?” Mike asked.

“I don’t know.”

“There’s a park about 5 minutes away.” Mike said, rubbing her back. 

“Let’s go.”

Mike helped her into his truck, after getting there they walked hand in hand through the park. It was a peaceful night, and they slowly walked around the park occasionally talking and just enjoying each other's company. They headed home reluctantly around 10. When they got home both Hannah and Mikey were in bed. After seeing Danny and Kara out they both walked up to their rooms Emma stopped at hers and Mike kissed her forehead.

“Night, wake me if you need me.” Mike whispered.

Emma kissed his cheek.

“I will, goodnight.”

Mike headed to his room.

“Mike?”

Mike turned around.

“Thanks for the last two nights, it was the first time in a very long time that I’ve felt safe.”

“I’m glad about that. You deserve to be safe and happy. I hope you realize I care about you.” Mike said blushing slightly.

“Yeah, I do get that impression. I care about you and your children too. I’m just still getting over the break in.”

“Don’t worry Emma, we’re both gonna need to take things slow.” He was pleased to see a relieved smile appear on her face.

“That’s good to know. Good night Mike.” She said before opening her door.

“Night Emma.” He replied before going into his room smiling to himself about the future for the first time in ages.


	6. Chapter 6

The next few weeks Emma didn’t know what to do with the baby or Mike. What would Sam think of her? He didn’t think much of her when he was alive, he would have blamed her for getting assaulted and tried to get her to have an abortion. She was sitting on the couch when Mike sat beside her. He had been working on the baby room for the last couple of hours.

“How’s the room?” she asked.

“It’s coming. You can have a peak in as we head to bed. What were you doing when I came down, you look like you were in deep thought?” Mike asked, as he kissed her head.

“Nothing, it’s not important.” Emma said, trying to brush it off and hope he would change the subject.

“Well is it something to do with the baby or you?”

“Baby’s fine, it’s just something in my past before we met.”

Mike looked at her.

“Does it have to do with your first husband?”

Emma looked shocked.

“How did you know?”

“Well for one you made a point of me to not take off my band the first night we shared a bed, I’ve not seen you wearing yours since we met and I asked Hannah about him she said you never spoke about him. Why didn’t you mention him?”

“Sam died before the red flu from a car accident. He was abusive toward me and Jaylan, we had another child a son Matthew but he died when he was three, after Matthew died Sam started to abuse both Jaylan and I. I have moments where I think I don’t deserve you, Hannah, and Mikey or having a real family. I did deserve to be raped by those two guys.”

Mike pulled her in and she settled into his arms with ease and comfort. She felt safe and happy with him, she looked at him and smiled, she lay her face into his neck breathing in his scent.

“You didn’t deserve that, there’s nothing any woman, man, or child could do that they would deserve that.” Mike settled his hands on her stomach feeling the baby kicking.

“How are you and baby?”

“All good according to the doctor, I’m still healing from the rape.”

“Why didn’t you tell me you had an appointment. You should have told me about it, I would have taken the time to go with you.”

All she heard was anger and disappointment in her, instead of the hurt and disappointment at being left out. She moved away from him as quickly as she could to the other end of the couch.

“You know at one point in my life I would’ve assumed the person was mad at me and probably would have hit me and I would’ve just taken it. But it’s not just me I have to think about, I have a child to protect as well. So I’m not putting up with any of that kind of abuse anymore.”

“I would never hit or hurt you in any way, shape, or form the same goes triple for the life inside you. I’m just upset you didn’t include me in the appointment. I thought we agreed I would be with you every step of the way.” Mike said, putting both his hands up in an ‘I surrender’ gesture, as he slowly moved closer.

“Can I have a hug?” Mike whispered.

Emma had tears in her eyes, and moved to hug him.

“I’m so, so, so sorry I shouldn’t have assumed that and I’m sorry for not telling you about the appointment.”

“It’s okay.”

“No it’s not okay. I made assumptions about you based on my past, not what I know about you. I am so sorry that I put you in a category with men like my husband. It was a horrible thing to do and you didn’t do anything to deserve it. I really am so, so, sorry.”

Mike put a finger to her lips to try and stop her profuse apologies, but she started to speak again. So he did the only thing he could think of that would do the trick. Mike gently kissed her to make her shut up. After them breaking it apart, she looked at him in shock.

“What was that for?”

“To get you to shut up, but I’ve been wanting to do that since I first saw you and I really wanted to kiss you.” Mike smirked.

Emma shook her head, smiling and kissed him again. After a few more minutes of kissing, Mike leant back looking at his watch.

“We have about 3 hours until Hannah and Mikey get home from Tom’s and Sasha. How about we go take a nap in our room and then go pick them up and go shopping for you, Hannah, Mikey, and baby? I know the four of you need certain things. Hannah almost outgrown all her clothes and you need maternity stuff we can on the way home. We can also stop for dinner, if you four are up for it.”

“Sounds wonderful.” Emma said, as they both got up.

They both headed upstairs, as Emma was walking up she tripped and fell. Mike tried to catch her, but too late she hit the stairs. Mike bent down sitting her up.

“You okay?”

“I don’t know.”

Mike sat down beside her.

“Anything hurts or feels wrong? Do you want to go to the doctor?”

“No, I feel fine. I’ll call and see what they say.”

Mike helped her up, up the stairs and in bed. He called the doctor,

“Bring her on in, in about an hour I think she will be okay but just to be sure.”

“Okay, thanks so much.” Mike hung up.

Emma looked down, looking scared. Mike leaned his head down and kissed her head.

“It’s okay, come on let’s get you upstairs so you can change and go to the doctor. Okay?”

Emma nodded and got up, while Emma got ready Mike waited on the bed. Emma came out ready to go.

“What time is it?”

“About 1:30, why?”

“Didn’t know about the kids. We said we would pick them up around 3.” Emma said, putting on her shoes.

“How about we go to the appointment, pick up the kids, shop if you and the kids can’t wait then dinner. That's okay?”

“Perfect for me.”

Mike took her hand, helped her down the stairs and to the truck. As they drove to the doctors it was quiet. Mike looked over at Emma seeing she had her hand on the console, he grabbed it and held it. They got to the doctors, after they were settled in a room waiting on the doctor. The doctor finally came in, to check everything out he was looking at the ultrasound.

“Everything seems okay, did you want to know the gender?”

Emma looked at Mike.

“Can I?”

Mike saw the doctor give him a look.

“Honey if you want to, then do it.”

Mike then looked at the doctor.

“Her first husband was abusive, emotional and physical.” Mike said, as he took her hand.

“I thought you said that you were a single mom, without any support.” The doctor said, sounding confused. 

Seeing the guilty look on Emma’s face, 

“Maybe I’m getting you confused with another patient. So you two are together, then.”

“Yes.” Emma smiled at Mike, as Mike squeezed her hand.

“So Emma do you want to know?”

“Yes.”

After a few minutes of looking, she smiled and said,

“Congrats it’s a girl.”

After leaving the doctors office with several pictures of the sonogram they went to pick up the kids from school. They saw Mikey running out to the car, Hannah coming behind him slowly. They both got in the car Mikey was talking a mile a minute Hannah on the other hand was quiet.

“What’s wrong Hannah?” Mike asked.

“I got a note from the teacher saying I’m behind. She made a big deal about how far behind I am, when a lot of other kids are on track despite there being a pandemic.” she sighed, looking out the window.

“Do you want me to talk to her?” Mike asked.

“No, I’m going to spend this year getting caught up, I’m behind about a year and half according to her. By next year if I work hard, I will be back to where I’m supposed to be.”

“Okay, I’ll help you anyway I can.”

“I know you will, dad. Love you.”

“Love you too.” Mike said, looking in the rear view mirror at Hannah.

After getting home, Emma was laying on the couch, her head in Mike’s lap.

“How should we tell them?” Emma asked, looking up at him.

“Just tell them to sit down and show them the picture? Hannah already knows so it’s just mostly telling Mikey.” Mike looked down at her, smiling as he moved her hair from her face.

They stayed like that until they heard them come downstairs, they both sat up as Hannah and Mikey came to sit with them on the couch.

“Hannah already knows, but we wanted to show this to both of you, this is your new little sister.” Mike said.

“When do we get to meet her?” Mikey asked.

“In about 5 months.” Emma said.

“Cool! Can I play with her?” Mikey said, looking at the Sonogram.

“Yeah, when she gets bigger.” Mike smiled.

Mikey took off to his room, leaving Hannah who had sat beside Mike. Mike wrapped his arm around her, as she moved to lay her head on his chest.

“I’m going upstairs to look at the baby’s room then take a nap.” Emma said, wanting to give them some privacy.

Mike looked at her, nodded and smiled. Emma headed upstairs, Mike watched her to make sure she didn’t fall again. Once she was out of sight, Mike turned his attention back to Hannah.

“How do you feel about all of this?” Mike whispered as he kissed her head.

“I’m happy that you are going to be her daddy.”

“Anything else? I know it may seem like I’m replacing your mom, Sophia, and Lucas with Emma and the new baby but that is not my intention. Your mom and I were married for almost 17 years. I still, and always will, love her.”

“I know, I might have read mom’s letter and I know she wanted you to move on. I’m glad it’s Emma.”

Mike looked at her.

“What dad?”

“I’m glad it’s Emma too, sweetheart. I might have bought her a ring not thinking about asking you. Mikey won’t understand but like I said I don’t want you thinking I’m trying to replace your mom.”

Hannah looked at him and smiled.

“When are you going to ask?”

“I planned on getting a room at the hotel on New Year's eve, since we have to go to the gathering with the president. I was thinking of asking after we got back to our hotel room.”

“I’m happy for you, you deserve this. Especially after losing mom, Sophia, and Lucas.”

“So it’s not too soon?”

“What’s your thoughts? If this was your first marriage and you didn’t have Sophia, Lucas, Mikey, and I would you propose this soon?” 

Mike thought for a second. 

“I would, all I ever wanted was to retire from the Navy, get a part time job and spend as much time as possible with you kids.” 

“You’re doing that, your home by 5 every day. You're off Friday, Saturday, and Sunday unless an emergency comes up.” 

“Thank you, sweetheart.” Mike hugged her and kissed her head.

They both sat on the couch, talking about life before the Red Flu. Finally they headed up so Hannah could do homework. Mike went to check on Emma, then went to fix dinner. He fixed dinner, intending to go wake up Emma, when she walked downstairs followed by Hannah and Mikey. Hannah and Mikey set the table while Emma attempted to help Mike.

“Grab something and go sit, I’ve got everything else.” Mike said, as he came behind her and kissed her head.

After dinner, the four of them watched a movie with Emma falling asleep on Mike’s chest. Mike woke seeing Hannah and Mikey gone, with a note left.

Went upstairs to put Mikey in bed, love you guys.-Hannah

Mike gently got Emma off him, rubbing her stomach to wake her up.

“Hey, let’s go up to bed.”

Emma nodded, Mike helped her up the stairs and into bed.

Thanksgiving came and went, it was very bittersweet for Mike having an actual family gathering that included Hannah, Mikey, Emma, Tom, Sasha, Ashley, Sammy, Danny, Kara, Frankie, and Russ. What he missed most was Lucas begging him for pumpkin pie before dinner. Tom and Emma didn’t hit off the first they met, but after Tom learn how she kept the kids safe and the rape he came around. That evening everyone was sitting in the living room talking about anything and everything. Kara was the first to realize that Emma had fallen asleep on top of Mike who was also asleep. 

“I think we will see ourselves out.” Tom whispered, getting up. 

“Do they always fall asleep like that?” Kara asked Hannah.

“Every night, I always leave them to get Mikey in bed then myself. They always wake up sometime during the night because they are always in their room the next morning.”

Everyone smiled at that, happy Mike had found peace once again after all the hell he had gone through the last five years. Christmas came and went mostly peaceful, Mikey was almost hyperactive with all his presents and the novelty of the baby moving around. He also wasn’t bothered by memories of previous Christmas’s. Mike and Hannah were bothered by their memories and the loss of family, though they tried not to ruin Emma and Mikey’s joy. Mike was also loving his new job as CNO and he was pleased that he wouldn’t have to be away from his family eight-nine months out of the year. Emma was glowing at 5 months, Mike took them to a cabin up in the mountains for a little getaway before the baby came. He took Mikey hunting, Hannah sightseeing, he would end the days with Emma in the king size hot tub. He was soaking up every moment he could with just the four of them before their little family would change forever.


	7. Chapter 7

It was Dec 30th and Emma had that glow. She was two weeks away from being 6 months. She was sitting on the couch when Mike came in from work.

"Hi sweetheart, how are you feeling?." Mike kissed her.

"Good, glad your home."

"You probably won't be when I ask you this."

"What?"

"Come with me to dinner tomorrow night. I know you don't feel like it but it's 'required'. You don't have to." Mike said, sitting beside her.

"I do have a nice dress Hannah picked out for me, it might be president dinner worthy." Emma looked at him.

"As long as you are comfortable that is all that matters to me. Speaking of dinner, I'm going to start some." Mike kissed her, and got up heading to the kitchen.

Emma smiled as she watched him, she stood up following. Mike looked up as she came into the kitchen. 

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just missed you today." Emma hugged him.

Mike held her close to him, and kissed her. He bent down, on both knees brought both hands to her stomach and gently kissed her stomach. Emma smiled down at him, as Mike looked up smiling also.

"How about we get a hotel room after? There's a nice one not too far from where the dinner is. We can spend the night, and come back the next day." Mike asked.

"Sounds good to me." Emma nodded. 

Mike got up, pulling her into a hug, after a few minutes he released her to check on dinner.

Emma stepped back, sitting at the bar. 

“What are you thinking name wise?” She whispered. 

Mike froze not saying anything.

“I…”

He was cut off by Mikey and Hannah coming in, running into the kitchen.

“Is dinner ready yet?”

“Almost, why don’t you go upstairs and clean up a bit. What have you two been into.” Mike asked, when he looked at the two of them both were filthy.

“We played with the dogs. The rain from last night made a big old mud hole, we washed off and dried off before we came in.” Hannah whispered, worried Mike would be upset. 

“I think you both miss some, go take a shower please.” Emma smiled. 

Both kids ran upstairs, leaving the two of them alone again. Emma watched Mike turn down the heat on the stove top and turned toward her. 

“So suggestions?” Emma asked.

“I don’t know, I didn’t think you would let me have input.” 

“Why not? We’re in this together. Any decision big or small about the baby should be made by the both of us, because we’re both her parents” 

“I don’t know, probably because of Christine. I didn’t name any of the kids.” 

“Why not?”

“Because she had to suffer for the whole nine months, she didn’t let me name Sophia. I wanted to name her Elizabeth. Hannah wasn’t planned, just a successful six month mission homecoming, but I got deployed again when Christine was seven months pregnant. Then…...I came home a year earlier than I was supposed to. I had a seven year old, 1 year old, and a one month old Christine cheated on me while I was serving my country and both Lucas and Mikey were the results of it.” Mike said, looking down rubbing his left ring finger, his band currently resting. 

“Then why do you still wear it?” 

Mike looked at her. 

“I don’t know. Had it on all this time, just a habit to put it on in the morning. Does it bother you?” 

“In a way, yes but it’s coming from a place of Sam who was abusive and also cheated. As soon as I got confirmation on his death I took it off. I just don’t understand why you keep on, especially if she cheated.”

“I’ve also been thinking about why I do, I guess because of Hannah. I don’t think she knows, if she did she never spoke of it.” 

“She probably does, she lived in the same house.”

“Do you want me to take it off?” Mike asked, and sat beside her.

“Yes, but I want you to take it off because you want to.” Emma smiled at him. 

“Can I talk to Hannah, she’s taken everything I’ve thrown her way well since I’ve came back.” 

“Of course.”

Later that night after tucking Mikey in for the night, Mike knocked on Hannah’s door.

“Come in.”

Mike opened the door, Hannah was looking at a book as he sat on the bed beside her he realized it was his and Christine's wedding album.

"I wasn't sure that still existed." Mike whispered, as he came to sit next to Hannah.

"I found it in my box of stuff, guess mom put it in my box by mistake." Hannah said, letting Mike see.

Mike smiled as he looked at the pictures, how happy he and Christine were wishing they were that happy when he deployed to the Arctic and not on the verge of divorce.

“Can I talk to you about something?”

Hannah looked at him.

“Yeah, Dad what about.”

“I just wanted to know what you thought about me taking off my band? since I’ll be proposing to Emma tomorrow.” 

“Dad, you're happy right?”

“Yes.”

“Then do what feels right to you…… I knew… and Sophia knew that you and mom were heading toward a divorce. When you came home you were happy to see us, then when we went off back to our rooms to get you our presents we would watch you and mom. You acted differently when we were around.”

“I did?” 

“Yeah you were more gentle and calm with Sophia, I, and Lucas. Mom you were calm but you were different I can’t explain like a calm angry in the way you acted or talked to her. The three of us figured when you came home from the Arctic you and mom would divorce. Do you miss them?” 

Yes baby I wished I had gotten to say goodbye to the three of them, even mom. We had our differences but I wished they were alive so your mom could watch all four of you grow up."

Mike looked down, he guessed it wasn’t big of a secret between all the members of the Slattery family that when Mike got back Christine and all four would be living at a different house and the divorce papers waiting for Mike instead of his family when he walked in.

"She wanted it, had been fighting me with it since Lucas was a year old. Truth be told she didn't want kids, I did. She wanted to stop after Sophia, you were a successful 6 month mission and she missed me, and Lucas was a surprise."

"What about Mikey?"

"You remember saying he looked like Lucas up until he was 3? Now they both look like mom."

"Yeah."

"Lucas was a surprise…. To me. I was expecting a seven year old and a year.But….. I had three kids when I came home. Lucas was a month old when I got home after a fifteen month tour in the Middle East, a woman carries a baby 9 months do the math Hannah."

"15-6 is …." Hannah had a shocked face.

"Lucas wasn't yours?"

"No, and I hate to say it but I bet Mikey isn't either, since they look so much alike. You look at them both, they are your mom." Mike commented.

"Why didn't Sophia or I ever pick up on it? I could understand at the time I was still young enough not to understand. But Sophia was older…"

"Mom hid it well from you kids…. I don't think you need more."

"There's more?"

"Like I said it wasn't that big of a secret between mom and I. I knew the guy, he was a co-worker of her's. Lucas had his eyes and Mikey had his mouth."

Hannah thought a minute, looking at Mikey.

"So did he have blonde hair? I always thought he got it from mom's side." Hannah asked.

"Blonde hair, dark brown eyes like Lucas had." 

"And mom had green eyes, you blue and both you had dark brown hair."

Mike nodded.

"Do you know if he is still alive?"

"He died about a week after Lucas did, committed suicide he was found with a picture of Lucas and your mom. I looked up your mom and when I found out your mom died I looked him up, hoping if he was alive he had you. I knew you weren't dead based on death certificates."

Hannah hugged him.

"I'm sorry, the four of you deserved better parents." Mike whispered.

"Even after all that stuff happened and you both were unhappy, you both made time for us together. We knew you didn't want the divorce, but how could you not after what mom did? Sophia, Lucas, and I thought you didn't take us to the docks that morning as it would be harder for you to say goodbye. We woke up and mom told us you already left."

"I came in each of your rooms and kissed you bye, all of you woke up said love you and bye and went back to sleep. When I left the babysitter was there, mom called her telling her she had an emergency at work and I was leaving for deployment."

"She wasn't at work, was she?" Hannah asked.

"No, we had a fight about Lucas, I had finally comforted her about her affairs. I flat out told her I knew Lucas wasn't mine biologically, based on his age and she just flat out laughed at me and said it took me long enough."

Hannah hugged him.

"I love you, I hope you're happier with Emma then you ever were with mom."

“I am. Now it’s time for bed.”

Hannah nodded, laying the album on the side table.

“I love you.”

“I love you, dad.”

Mike closed the door, heading toward his room. Mike opened his door, walking in he looked up and saw Emma reading on her side of the bed, she looked up whispering,

"Hey you.”

Mike walked toward the bed, getting in beside her.

"Hey back at ya." Mike kissed her.

Mike broke the kiss, giving her a Eskimo kiss. He had a sad smile.

"How was the talk with Hannah?"

"Fine. She wants us to be happy."

"You sure?”

“Yeah, she knows I’m the happiest I’ve been in years.”

“You're okay? And you are?"

"It was a little rough, but as long as I have you four I'll be alright. Yes I am." Mike said, as he held close, rubbing her stomach and kissed her sweetly.


	8. Chapter 8

The next night, Mike whistled as he saw Emma come down the stairs. 

"You're glowing." Mike said, as he kissed her.

"I hope I am, I’m three months away from my due date." Emma kissed him again.

They headed to the restaurant, on the way there Emma lay her head on his shoulder. Mike kissed the top of her head whispering,

“I love you, and this baby more than anything, You and the kids are my whole world.”

“I love you, and the kids too.” Emma whispered, squeezing his hand.

They arrived at the White House Mike led her in, introducing her to some of the Nathan James crew after finding Tom and Sasha.

“Mr. President!” Mike shouted, hugging him.

Tom laughed.

Mike turned and hugged Sasha and kissed her cheek. 

“Emma you remember Tom Chandler and his wife Sasha."

“Yes, I do.” Emma smiled, hugging Tom and Sasha.

They all sat down, Sasha and Emma chatted while Tom and Mike talked about work. Sasha took Emma over to meet some of the other crew members that were there, giving Mike space to ask,

"I will be needing some time off when the baby comes." Mike told Tom.

"Of course, when is her due date?"

"April 7th, but the doctor thinks she will come early." Mike smiled as he watched her.

"How does Hannah and Mikey feel about all of this?"

"Mikey is excited to have a little sister to play with. Hannah is happy the baby will have a father that will take care and love it."

"So you two are serious?"

"I might have brought her a ring, and was planning on doing it after we left here. I got us a….."

Mike was interrupted as gunshots rang out through the restaurant.

Everything happened so fast, a group of guys came in shooting up the place. Mike and Tom got down, Mike immediately looking for Emma and Sasha. Mike got his eyes on them both, he made for them, hoping to get to them safely. Tom yelled at him to take cover but it was too late, he felt the bullet hit his stomach. He made it to where Sasha and Emma were just before collapsing beside them. All Mike heard next was a loud pop and then,

"Mike!" Emma grabbed something off the floor, putting pressure to his stomach.

"Police and ambulances are here, who's hit?" Tom asked.

"Mike, stomach other than that we are good." Sasha said.

"It's alright, I've had worse, are you okay?" Mike asked, as he looked at Emma, as she leant on his shoulder.

“I'm good." Emma said.

"Oh thank god I thought you were hit." Mike whispered.

The paramedics came one to look at Mike, one with Emma.

"I'm fine, make sure she's okay." Mike argued, as the guy started putting gauze on the wounds.

"She's fine, we are going to load you on a stretcher."

"Can I ride with him?"

"Of course." He said.

After getting him loaded into the ambulance. Emma sat on one side, holding his hand. 

"Mike." Emma sobbed.

"Hey, hey I'll be alright, okay? I made you a promise I’ll be in the delivery room, when it’s time okay? I love you." Mike said.

"I love you too, Mike." Emma leaned down, removing the oxygen mask, and gave him a kiss. 

The next thing Mike knew, he was waking up. He was soon looking around. There was Danny, Kara, Hannah and Mikey all asleep in chairs around his room. Mike started moving around and Hannah woke up.

"Dad quit moving, you need to take it easy." Hannah whispered, as she moved to sit at the foot of his bed.

"Where's Emma?" Mike asked, looking around.

“Getting checked out by the doctors, Uncle Tom and Sasha are with her."

"I should be with her." Mike tried to get up.

Hannah pushed him back down by his shoulder.

"You just had surgery, you need to rest. She will be down here soon. She didn’t want to leave you, but Uncle Tom insisted on it.” 

“Okay.” Mike settled down. 

“The engagement ring is in that drawer.” Hannah whispered, pointing to the drawer.

“Thanks honey.” Mike whispered, getting it and hiding it under the pillow.

About an hour later, Emma walked into Mike’s room. Mike was asleep, she sat in the chair beside his bed since it was pulled out. Everyone else went home for the night promising to be back first thing the next morning. Mike woke up, looking over at Emma who was rubbing her stomach.

"She needs a name." He whispered.

"I know I have no ideas, all the names we are coming up with are good ones." she whispered, smiling as she moved so he could feel the baby kick.

They were both silent for a while before Emma spoke again,

"How about Michaela Sophia Slattery?”

"Seriously?" Mike teared up.

"Yeah, I wouldn't have suggested it if I wasn't." Emma met him for a sweet tender kiss.

"How about we change your last name to Slattery too."

Emma made a face then said, as she looked at him.

"Mike are you suggesting?..." she stopped mid sentence.

"For you to be my wife? Yes." Mike smirked, holding the box opened. 

"Yes." Emma wiped the tears from her eyes and moved to hold her left hand out.

"I promise I had something more romantic than in a hospital room post major surgery.” Mike kissed her.

"It was perfect the way it was." Emma wiped away more tears from both their faces.

Two months passed by, Mike was doing great, his stomach had healed nicely according to the doctors. Mike and Emma were laying in bed, his arms around her eight month belly. Emma woke up looking at him,

“Morning.” She whispered.

“Morning.” He whispered, kissing her. 

They both laid there, looking at each other. Emma kissed him and got up going to the bathroom. Mike laid there until he heard crying, he quickly got up going to the door and knocking, 

“Emma, I’m coming in, okay?” 

He didn’t hear anything, so he opened the door seeing her half naked sitting in the corner crying. Mike walked over, crouched down

“What’s wrong, baby?”

“I’m bleeding.” Emma pointed.

“Let’s get your clothes back on, then we will go to the hospital.” 

“Why? The blood means I mis….”

“Sometimes yes, but there are other reasons. Christine did the same exact thing you did and was bleeding. We came home with baby Sophia four weeks before the due date.” Mike grabbed her hand.

“Trust me?” Mike asked.

“Always.”

“Alright, let me help you up, I’ll bring you some more clothes and we’ll go to the hospital.” 

Ten minutes later, they were on the way to the hospital. Mike got her checked in, they were waiting for the doctor. Mike looked down at his phone feeling bad reading Tom had texted,

Where are you and Emma? Are you guys okay, Hannah and Mikey woke up to you gone.

Mike looked at Emma, his face must have trouble written on it.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing… We forgot to tell the kids we were leaving. They woke up, and must’ve called Tom.” Mike said, dialing Tom.

“We are bad parents.” Emma chuckled. 

“You're not.” Mike took a hold of her hand. 

“You either.” She said, squeezing it. 

“Mr. President.” Mike said into the phone.

“Where are you two?” 

“Emma had some bleeding so we are at the hospital, between keeping both of us calm and down to the truck, telling Hannah slipped my mind. Can I talk to her?” Mike put the phone on speaker.

“Mom, Dad where are you? Are you guys okay?”

“We’re okay.” Emma said. 

Mike had sat beside her on the bed, holding her close to him. 

“You and Mikey stay with uncle Tom until we come home. We will pick you up on the way home. Can I talk back to uncle Tom, off speaker?” Mike asked.

“I’m here Mike. The kids went back outside, what’s wrong?”

“Not sure, we might have a new Slattery joining us soon or it might be a few more weeks.”

“Okay Mike, do you need us to do anything?” 

“Just take care of Michaela's older brother and sister.” 

“Done, take care.”

Mike hung up. He looked over at Emma,who was staring off into space. Mike sat on the bed beside her, about the time the doctor came in. Mike and Emma looked at him, 

“We’re going to take mom and baby into surgery, by tonight you two will have a beautiful baby girl.”

“But she will be too early.” Emma protested. 

“Yes, but if she stays, we won’t have a good result.”

“Isn’t there any other way? Why can’t we wait.” Emma frowned.

“Honey, look at me.” 

Emma looked at him.

“They’re professionals. They’ve gone through this thousands of times. They know what they’re doing. I’ll be with you the whole time, it’s all gonna be okay.” Mike said, as he took her hand. 

A few minutes later, nurses came to roll Emma to the delivery room. Mike sat beside Emma’s head keeping her calm. 

“Okay Emma the lower half of your body will be numb.”

Emma nodded and closed her eyes and felt some tugging and after a few minutes blood curdling screaming started. Emma opened them, looking at Mike who was looking at the baby.

“Where is she? Is she okay?” 

Mike looked at her. 

“She’s getting cleaned up and she’s perfect just like her mother.” 

“Okay mom and dad you have a six pounds nine ounces, 19 inch long, perfectly healthy baby girl.” 

"Have you two chosen a name yet?” The nurse asked.

“Michaela Sophia Slattery.” Emma said, watching Mike as he took Michaela from the nurse.

“Okay she will be going to the NICU for a little while, mom can stay with. We have new rooms so parents and baby can stay together.” the nurse said. 

After a few minutes of both getting to hold Michaela the nurse took her to the NICU, after getting Emma settled in a new gown they moved her and Mike into the room with Michaela. After the nurses left, Mike looked around the nice room. Mike’s phone started ringing, 

“Hello?”

“How’s yours, Emma’s, and Michaela’s room?” Sasha asked.

“Amazing I didn’t know we had these in hospitals? I thought it would be like before the world went to hell.”

“Post Red Rust yes, before no. We had input from expecting parents to see if they would choose this hospital over the old ones. They all chose this one, just for the NICU rooms. How is mom and daughter?”

Mike had walked over looking at Michaela in the incubator.

“Both as well as can be I guess, Michaela is in the NICU, in an incubator. Emma is exhausted and worried.” 

“Keep us updated, can we bring Hannah and Mikey up tomorrow?”

“Yeah, just not too early.” 

“Of course, I’ll pass word along, the crew and Tom are worried.”

“Thanks for looking after Hannah and Mikey.”

“No problem.”

Mike hung up the phone. He realized the bed was big enough for two people so after showering in the huge bathroom connected to their room and brushed his teeth he laid down beside Emma. Emma woke up, as he laid beside her. 

"How are you feeling?" Mike whispered, as he watched Emma nurse the baby.

Emma smiled at him.

"Better now, knowing that the three of us are all in the same room and mostly okay." 

"I can’t believe this room, I’m close to my two girls." Mike said, moving the baby over closer to him and Emma could see her.

"Soon we will be home and can lay in our bed." Emma looked at him.

Mike settled.

"Did they say when?"

"No, maybe when your doctor comes in to check on her, we can ask."

They were both silent for a while before Emma spoke again,

“I love you.” Mike looked at her, grabbing her left hand and kissing her ring.

“I love you too.” Emma kissed him.

After breaking the kiss, they both settle into sleep wrapped in each other’s arms.


	9. Chapter 9

Mike woke up sometime later when the door opened, a NICU nurse came in checking over Michaela.

“How is she?” Mike whispered, not wanting to wake Emma.

“She’s good, I was hoping you could wake your wife so she could try to breastfeed her. But if you want, you can hold her.”

Mike nodded, smiling as the nurse took Michaela out of the crib.

“It’s best for preemies if parents have their shirt off when you first hold her with a blanket.”

Mike grabbed the go bag getting out the pink blanket that Hannah and Mikey had picked out on one of their shopping trips. After taking off his shirt he laid down next to Emma who was still dead to the world, the nurse laid Michaela on his chest then covered her and him both up with the blanket.

“I’ll be back in about an hour to check on you three, if your wife wakes up get her to try to breastfeed her.”

Mike nodded. The nurse left, leaving Mike and Michaela to bond. She looked up at him, Mike smiled at her.

“Hey baby girl.” Mike whispered.

Mike felt someone looking at him. He looked over, to see Emma looking at him.

“Did we wake you?”

“No, how is she?”

“Perfect. The nurse asked for you to try to feed her when you woke up.”

Emma fixed her gown so she could feed, 30 minutes later Emma handed Michaela back to Mike. Mike burped her before laying her back in her crib and checking her diaper. Emma watched him,

“How is she?”

“Perfect, just like her mother.” Mike laid back down with Emma, 

“How are you feeling?” 

“Tried, happy why?” 

“I’ve watched rape victims give birth, visited them in hospital, none of them ask how are they or are willing to feed them so easily. Not saying that as a bad thing, I’m glad you're bonding with her.” 

“It’s not her fault.” 

“I know.” Mike whispered.

Emma looked upset, but laid her head on his chest.

“I love you. What I said, I meant it as a complement.” Mike whispered, and kissed her forehead.

Emma looked at him. 

“I love you too.”

Mike gently rolled her, so her body would be on top of his. Emma laid her head in his chest, Emma watched Michaela sleep until she fell asleep. Mike closed his eyes, falling asleep quickly. The next morning around 10 the door opened Tom, Sasha, Hannah and Mikey all poked their heads in. Emma with a finger to her lips and a wave of a hand telling them to come in. Mike was still asleep, Michaela was also asleep laying in the NICU crib. 

“I figured you would be the one asleep not Mike.” Tom whispered.

“I just woke up maybe five or ten minutes ago.” 

“I’m awake, just have my eyes closed.” Mike whispered, opening his eyes looking at Mikey and Hannah.

Mike got up sitting on the couch with them both. An hour passed, everyone got a chance to hold Michaela, after a while Mikey got up on the bed with Emma and cuddled with her both falling asleep in the process. Tom sat beside him, holding Michaela.

“So Mike how did you two do?”

Mike smiled.

“Michaela Sophia Slattery born March 16th at 11:30am at six pounds nine ounces, 19 inch long, perfectly healthy baby girl.”

Tom looked at him, smiling. 

“What?” 

“You look the happiest I’ve seen you in a while even before the Red Flu.”

“It’s because I am.” Mike looked over watching Emma with their other two kids.

Tom and Sasha went for a walk to give the family alone time. Mike leant back wrapping an arm around Hannah who was holding Michaela looking at Mikey.

"Who was with mom when she had Mikey? I know she died from complications, and I know Emma went to the hospital after." Mike whispered.

"I was, she had Mikey she let me in the delivery room since I was alone. Sophia and Lucas were already gone, Emma and I later found out that I, her, and Mikey were all immune to the Red Flu. Momma told me to name him or her after someone special, so I named him after the two special guys in my life that I love more than life." Hannah looked at him wiping tears from both their faces as they both looked at Mikey.

"I wished I knew what he looked like as a baby. He looks like mom now." Mike whispered.

"I used to call him Lucas up until he was about 3 ½ ."

Mike smiled at her. 

Two weeks later Mike helped Emma into the living room as Hannah brought in Michaela. Once all three were settled comfortably on the couch with Mikey, Mike made lunch for the whole family.After everyone was done eating, Hannah and Mikey played games on the floor while Emma and Mike watched from the couch. He was lost in his thoughts, he didn't even notice that Hannah and Mikey had gone upstairs until Emma moved to get up, he snapped out of it looking up at her.

“Bedtime?”

Emma nodded smiling softly. Mike followed her upstairs to the new nursery, watching her lay Michaela down. They both stood there watching her sleep.

"I can't decide who she looks like."

Mike wrapped both arms around her.

"Do you love her?"

"Yes."

"That's all that matters." Mike said softly, tears in his eyes.

"What's going on Mike?"

"A lot of painful memories being brought out of the closet so to speak."

Emma looked at him.

"It's okay, I knew…. But I always loved Lucas, just like I love you, Hannah, Mikey, and now Michaela."

Emma smiled and kissed him.

"Let's go to bed."

"Lead the way."

Mike followed her.


	10. Chapter 10

Mike was at work, working on paperwork when he was buzzed into Tom’s office. Mike was on the way when Emma texted him. 

Just checking to see if you're okay, I had a nightmare.-Emma

I’m good, just got buzzed into tom’s office, I’ll be home by four thirty at the latest.-Mike

Mike opened the door and saw Tom, Sasha, Russ, Danny, Kara, Maylen and Wolf.

“What’s going on?”

“Sit down, Mike.” 

Mike looked at everyone, then sat down. 

“Tom, Russ what’s going on?”

“How’s Michaela and Mikey?”

“Great, but a personal chat isn’t what you call me in for with everyone present.” Mike said, looking around at everyone. 

“Or is it?” 

“Mike we found the guys who shot up the dinner party, turns out they were the same two guys who broke into Emma’s house in July. They both made bail that day.” 

“So one of them is Michaela’s biological dad?” 

“Yes and….” Tom looked at Russ. 

“And what?” Mike asked, seeing the look. 

“Admiral, Lucas wasn’t yours biologically.” 

Mike looked at him like he was stupid. 

“I knew that and I know Mikey probably isn’t either. They both look too much alike.” 

“So sir you knew Christine cheated on you?” Kara asked, shocked. 

“Yes I flat out told her I knew, and she laughed in my face and said it took me long enough.” 

“When was that?” Russ asked. 

“The day we left for the Arctic, Sophia was mine Hannah too but Lucas and Mikey I suspect have the same dad. They look too much alike Christine and not me at all.” 

“Sir have you noticed that Michaela does too?” Danny asked. 

“No, not really why does this matter Christine, Mark, Lucas, and Sophia are dead.” 

“Was that the man’s name?” 

“Yeah Marcus Lucas Green. I remember because after that I met Danny and I had to get used to saying Green without wanting to punch you or something.” Mike looked at Danny. 

Everyone took a breath.

“Okay my years of being a cop and the types of questions you're asking, you have found him or someone connected to him. Mark is dead I found documents saying he committed suicide after Lucas died.” 

“Whoever gave you that info lied to you.” Tom said. 

“Are you saying that….”

“You are right Mike, Christine, Sophia, and Lucas are gone. We have death certificates and finally found where they are buried…. We also know that Lucas, Mikey and Michaela have the same father.” 

“What?” 

“When Michaela’s DNA got sent into the new database the government created, so if another paramedic ever happened again all the dead we knew about would be put in along with everyone alive. 

When we ran Michaela’s a familial match hit between Michaela, Lucas, and Mikey popped up. Tom said handing Mike the files, Mike looked at them, confirming what Tom was telling him,

“So the guy who raped my fiance, then attempted to kill you, Sasha, Emma, and I is the same guy my wife cheated on me with and fathered my kids?” Mike was shocked. 

“Yes, and we need your help. We found where Mark and his accomplices are hiding out. 

“What’s the plan?” Mike asked. 

Russ started, and once the whole mission was laid out to Mike, he smirked saying, 

“Shiny, let’s be bad guys.” 

“Okay everyone meet here at 7 tonight, go home load up.” 

Everyone but Tom, Sasha, and Mike left. 

“Everyone going, even you Tom?” 

“Everyone except Sasha and Kara, Kara is staying with Emma and the kids.”

“No offense Tom, but Sasha kicks ass better than you do.” Mike said. 

“I’m pregnant, just found out.” Sasha smiled.

Mike looked shocked.

“How does Sam and Ashley feel about it?”

“Excited.” Tom said. 

Mike nodded, getting up. 

“Are you going to tell Emma?” Tom asked.

“Yeah, I don't want to start lying now.” Mike said. 

Mike went home, thankfully Hannah and Mikey had gone over to the neighbors to play. Emma noticed from the way he was acting that he had something to tell her.

“Out with it Mike.”

“Okay. Uhh…. come here and sit with me.” Mike said, picking up Michaela. 

Emma sat beside him. 

“You remember what you told me about that night of your rape?” 

Emma visibly braced herself against the memories.

“Yeah.”

Mike put his left arm around her and gave her a reassuring squeeze and she rested her head on his shoulder. He sat there holding Emma and Michaela close as he thought about how to tell Emma what he had been told. Mike gently laid one month old Michaela in her arms. As the silence continued his thumb stroked circles on the top of Emma’s shoulder which seemed to be soothing her. Eventually Mike started to speak.

“You told me that they caught the men that raped you.”

Emma turned her head to look him in the eye.

“Yes. Why are you bringing that up now?” She asked puzzled.

“Well they broke out of jail. They were the ones who shot me at the party. Also one of the men is the man who my wife cheated on me with, he is Lucas and Mikey’s father.” As he told her he couldn’t look her in the eye so he stroked Michaela’s face.

“Okay…but there’s something else Mike.” He held her face in his hands and managed to say what he had to, 

“Michaela went into a new DNA database thing the government set up just in case a pandemic was to happen again so people can find family easier. When her DNA went into the system to test it out a familial match popped up….. Lucas and Mikey did along with their biological father…” Mike looked down at Michaela then back at Emma, pulling her close to him. 

“Do you understand what I’m trying to tell you?”

“That whoever Christine had the affair with and fathered Lucas and Mikey was the same one who raped me and is Michaela’s father?” 

“Yes, Michaela, Mikey, and Lucas are all half brothers and sisters. I know it sounds crazy, but Tom wouldn’t have buzzed me into his office, then told me this with the opt team/ senior officers of Nathan James all there, and then given me the DNA proof if it wasn’t true.” Mike said, sadly handing her the paperwork. 

“So what now?”

“I’m going to either kill the SOB or bring him in and get him a life sentence.”

“I meant us.”

“What do you mean?”

“If we stay together, you will be raising two of his kids.”

“I was already happily raising one of his kids. I knew he was a man without scruples or honor before we met. I know that everything he has done was his choice, his fault and only he is to blame. The children are innocents in all this, I would never abandon them just because of who their father is. I love Mikey because of his mother just as I love Michaela because of hers, and as far as I’m concerned I am their father." 

Emma looked worried, looking down at Michaela.

“Hey look at me. Please?”

Emma looked away and turned her back to him, looking down at Michaela. Mike just picked her up and sat her and Michaela on his lap. Once there he kissed both their cheeks before whispering,

“I love you, I love Michaela and Mikey like I do Hannah and I did also love Lucas and Sophia, it doesn't matter if they are mine biologically or how they came to be. I love you all. None of you deserved what happened to you.”

“What about Christine?” Emma looked at him.

Mike looked away and sighed before moving them off his knee to back on the couch and then standing up and pacing in front of her.

“I do care about her because she gave me all the kids to love even if the boys weren’t mine, but I sometimes have to stop and wonder why I do. I guess because she was my first everything. But you are the reason I’ve not committed suicide, why what’s left of my family is still alive and together. Before finding you and the kids, I planned on killing myself after I found their graves.” Mike looked at her once he had said his peace. He then sat back down on the couch and pulled Emma on top of him.

“I’m glad Mikey decided to go that day. We thought about skipping, due to the weather but he was being very stubborn.” Emma whispered, resting her head on his chest. 

Mike kissed her head, looking at his watch.

“Kara, Frankie, and Halsey are coming over tonight while we are gone. She should be here any minute with Hannah and Mikey, once she gets here I’m going to meet the others and take care of this. Okay?” Mike asked sitting up.

“One question. When this is over can we have the wedding and officially become a family, I’m tired of being the only one not a Slattery.” 

“Whatever you want…. Mrs. Slattery.” Mike whispered, in her ear as he got up hearing the door opening,

“Daddy!” Hannah and Mikey greeted him not realizing it was only 2pm when Mike was home at least by 6 everyday.

“Hey kiddos.” 

“Aunt Kara said her and Frankie were going to stay the night.”

“Maybe, depending how late uncle Danny and I will end up working.” 

After grabbing his gear, and hugging and kissing the kids goodbye, even Frankie who was being clingy and who always wanted Mike to hold him. Emma and Michaela met him at the door, he pressed their foreheads together.

“Be careful.” 

“Always am.” He whispered, kissing Michaela’s head.

He looked up at Emma seeing tears in her eyes.

“Hey no tears, we don’t want to scare Hannah and Mikey.” Mike whispered, gently kissing said tears away, then leant his head against hers. 

“I love you Michael Slattery.” 

“I love you too, Emma Jackson soon to be Slattery.”

Mike quickly kissed her again and walked out the door.


	11. Chapter 11

Mike met Tom and Russ at the rendezvous point. 

“What’s the time?” Tom whispered.

“23:40 CO.” Mike whispered, falling right back into the chain of command. 

“Green, wolf, hit it.” Tom whispered into the radio. 

The power to the building went dark. There were two teams at work. Tom, Mike, Russ were team one and Green, Wolf, Burk were on the opposite side of the cabin. Wolf broke down the door, everyone moved in Green and Jeter caught someone dragging them back, slamming them into a chair. Wolf pulled his head back, Mike bent down to eye-to-eye with the guy. 

“Long time no see Mike.” 

“You either buddy.” Mike said, punching him in the face, breaking his nose with a satisfying crack sound.

“Son of a bitch, man.” 

“Quit your whining. How was Christine, Sophia and Lucas before they died?”

“Fine Sophia was still pissed at you. Lucas missed you, Christine didn’t she cursed your name, if it wasn’t against her goddamn beliefs she would have had a late term abortion.” 

Tom saw that look on Mike’s face, the one before he went and did something stupid. He pushed Mike back, getting eye to eye with Mark. 

“Did you and your brothers break in on a woman and two kids in Deer Park back last July?” 

“Yeah we all took turns, she was mighty fine if I say so my…..” He went out like a light after Mike hit him in the head with the butt of his pistol.”

“Where’re his brothers at?”

“Dead, shot both of them as we came in from the back.” Danny said.

Tom looked at Mike. 

“What do you want to do with him?” 

Mike picked up his rifle, walking out saying, 

“Anything with a grave is good with me as long as I or my family don’t have to deal with his ass.” Mike left.

Emma was worried, Kara and the kids were upstairs all asleep. Halsey was sitting next to her, Halsey heard the truck pull up going to the door, growling until she saw it was Mike. 

“How did it go?” 

Mike jumped not expecting her to be up. 

“Okay, Tom’s finished up.” Mike sat his gear down in the closet. 

“Did you kill him?” 

“I left that up to Tom and the rest of the team.” Mike whispered, pulling her into a hug and a kiss.

“Can we go to bed?”

“Yeah, I’ll lock up Kara and the kids asleep?”

“Yeah.” 

“Halsey, go to bed. Emma I’ll check the locks, turn off lights and check on the kids.” 

Emma nodded and kissed him again. 

After checking the locks, turning off the light, and checking on the kids Mike headed to their room laying beside Emma while she nursed Michaela. Mike kissed Michaela's head and looked at Emma. 

“I love you two.” He whispered, and kissed her. 

“We love you more.”

The next morning after seeing Kara, Frankie and Halsey off, Mike fixed breakfast then Hannah came down first holding a piece of paper.

“Breakfast is almost finished, what’s that?” Mike asked.

“A note from my teacher. I forgot to give it to you, since you went out last night.” Hannah handed it to Mike. 

Mike sat down and read it. He smiled as he read it and held out his arm. Hannah came up beside him, he one armed hugged her and kissed her head. 

“You are being promoted to 9th grade. You're still a little behind but only you because you haven't taken one class.” 

“What class?”

“World history? it shouldn’t be too hard.” Mike handed it back to her, he could tell something else was bothering her. 

“What’s wrong?” Mike sat down, motioning Hannah to come to him. 

“Nothing...someone said something to me yesterday and it didn’t bother me until I woke up this morning.” 

“What was that?”

“Why did God spare us and not the others? They didn’t mean it as why didn’t I die and they didn’t, they just meant in general. Why did the people that lived, lived and the people who died, die?”

Mike got up hugging her.

“I don’t have an answer. I'm just thankful you and Mikey survived, Emma found you two and I found Emma and Mikey at the graveside. I wish mom, Sophia, and Lucas were alive but maybe that was in God’s plans. To find Emma so she and Michaela could have a safe home and family, so Michaela could have a father, mother, sister, and brother.” 

Hannah hugged him. 

“Love you daddy.”

“Love you too sweetheart.” Mike got up getting breakfast finished. 

Emma, Michaela, and Mikey came downstairs about that time. Today was the last day of school, after Hannah and Mikey left, Mike and Emma cuddled on the couch with Michaela. The next two months went by fast, soon it was the week of Hannah’s birthday, Lucas’s and Sophia’s death. 

**July 11th**

Emma woke up so she could start Hannah’s birthday breakfast/dinner. She looked at the clock reading 8AM then saw Mike who was awake with tears in his eyes as he looked at her. She gently ran her fingers through his hair.

“How long have you been awake?” 

“I don’t know Michaela woke up around 6AM. I think I’ve been awake since.” He choked up on tears that had started down his face.

Her heart broke for him, she got up to get Michaela who was fully awake now. She sat on his side of the bed. 

“Do you want to stay in here for a while longer? I’ll check on the kids before starting Hannah’s breakfast.” 

“Why do I have to start breaking down today?” 

“Because it’s only five more days? That Christine, Sophia, and Lucas are not around to watch Hannah celebrate another birthday.”

Mike sat up taking Michaela’s in his arms, he looked at her and half smiled at her.

“Go, I’ll be out in a few, I need a few moments to myself.”

Emma kissed him, and went to check on Hannah and Mikey, opening Hannah’s door and seeing she was awake. Emma sat beside her moving her hair away from her face.

“Are you feeling blue?”

“Yeah.”

“Dad is too, why don’t you go lay with him and Michaela?”

Hannah hugged her and headed to see her dad. Emma checked on Mikey who was asleep but had a picture holding it to chest. Emma went to fix breakfast and about the time it was finished Mike holding Michaela, Hannah and Mikey, came down and ate. Around 1 Russ, Tom, Sasha, Danny, Kara, Frankie came for lunch and cake. The rest of the day Hannah, Mikey, and Mike cuddled on the couch. Tom watched Emma watch them. 

“So have you two sat a date?”

“Next week. I’m tired of being the only person in this family that’s not a Slattery, Mike and I didn’t realize we planned it so close to the anniversaries of Lucas’s, Sophia’s, and Christine’s deaths, plus Hannah’s birthday. We moved it back 6 days so Mike could get through Lucas’s and Sophia’s death anniversaries and not going on a honeymoon until Aug 3rd because of Mikey’s birthday.” 

“Good, I’m really happy for the five of you, you guys belong together.”


	12. Chapter 12

It was hotter than normal July 15th. Mike woke up drenched in sweat and tears, looking around seeing Emma who was thankfully still asleep. He loved her, but he didn’t think he could take seeing that look of concern and understanding of what he was going through. Yes, her oldest died five days after his oldest and both of their spouses were gone. The difference was Sam was an asshole, he and Christine had had problems but they still loved one another. It was just that between the years of Mike being a cop and then signing up for the post 9/11 put a lot of strain on their marriage. He got up, checking on Michaela, seeing she was awake Mike picked her up. At just one month old Michaela was showing signs that were concerning and they were worried. Whenever they held her she was floppy and when she tried to sit up she kicked her legs, waved her arms and held her head up. Now at four months Michaela was diagnosed with Spina Bifida. Mike picked her up walking downstairs laying her down on her play mat doing some tummy time. He sat on the couch, looking over at the book of family photos of Christine, Sophia, and Lucas. It was the 5th anniversary of Lucas’s death, in five days it would be his 13th birthday and the same for Sophia’s death on the 20th. Mike was struggling with what to do to help Emma when Jaylan’s death on the 25th. Then on the 30th it would be Mikey’s birthday and Christine’s death anniversary. He felt arms wrapped around his neck, looking up he smiled at Emma. 

“I hate this time of year, too many birthdays and death anniversaries.” Emma whispered, tears in her eyes.

“Come here and sit with me.” 

Emma came around picking up Michaela, sitting beside Mike laying her head on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her.

“I can’t believe it, July 11th- July 30th we have Hannah’s birthday on the 11th, Lucas’s birthday and death on the 15th and 20th, Sophia’s death on the 20th, and Jaylan’s death on the 25th, and Christine’s death and Mikey’s birthday on July 30th.” 

“When’s your birthday?” Mike asked.

“Feb 3, 1984. Your’s?”

“Feb 27, 1979.” 

Hannah and Mikey came down about that time. Hannah sat beside Mike and cuddled close. Mikey not having that much of a memory of them, their deaths didn’t affect him like they did to Mike and Hannah. He played with Michaela, on the play mat, while Emma went to fix breakfast. The rest of the day Hannah and Mike looked at pictures, remembering times before the Red Flu. There were lots of tears and stories that Mikey and Emma got to hear. Mike loved watching his son listening to stories about his older sister, older brother, and mom. That evening Mike, Emma, Hannah, Mikey, and Michaela went to the graveyard. Emma and Michaela stayed in the car, Emma smiled softly as she watched them stand there. Hannah must have been overcome with emotion because she went to her knees. Mike got down on one knee, pulled her into a hug, both had tears coming down their faces. Mikey hugged Mike from behind, Mike’s arm went behind him pulling him into their hug. They stood like that for a few minutes, Hannah and Mikey were first to come back to the car, tears streaming down their faces. Emma watched Mike, he kissed his palm and touched the headstone. He arose slowly, kept his head up and got back in the truck. Mike's hands had the steering wheel in a death grip, looking down until he felt a soft hand on his. He looked up at Emma, turned over his hand gently squeezing it and kissed it. He leaned over, whispering in her ear,

“Thank you. I love you.” Mike kissed her. 

Mike leaned back over, looking over his shoulder all three kids were asleep. Emma put her hand on his face, he looked at her again.

“Your welcome. I love you too.”

Once they got home, Hannah and Mike sat on the couch, Hannah eventually fell asleep against Mike. Mike cuddled her, while he watched Michaela, who was in pain Emma was sitting on the floor with her. Mike could see the guilt on her face, Emma had taken it personally when Michaela was diagnosed with Spina Bifida, even though it had come from her father’s side. He gently laid Hannah down on the couch, he went over, and pulled Emma up and pulled her to his chair sitting down with her in his lap. Emma started crying, and Mike pulled her face coming to rest in his neck wrapping his arms around her.

“I don’t think I can do this Mike, watching her struggle her entire life.” 

“Yes you can, as she has her mom, dad, sister, and brother she can do whatever she wants too.” Mike whispered. 

The day of the 20th was spent like Lucas’ death anniversary was, spent looking at pictures and telling stories. Hannah had actually found some stuff Sophia and her had made for Mike for when he got back and gave it to him. Mostly letters, pictures, a woven leather cuff that he immediately put on. That night Mike and Emma were laying in bed, watching a movie. Mike looked down seeing Emma was asleep, with tears streaks down her cheeks. Knowing those tears weren't from the movie, he turned off the tv, moving to lay down with Emma on his chest. 

“Love you, thank you for helping me through my breakdown.” Mike whispered.

“Your welcome.” Emma whispered, sniffing a bit. 

Mike took her face in both his hands, moving her head to look at him. 

“Michaela will be okay.”

“I know.” Emma looked down. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing.” Emma tried to move, but Mike held her firmly. 

“Come on honey, it’s me. What’s wrong?” Mike looked at her, seeing her guilt.

“Maybe I could have prevented this by taking more prenatal vitamins and eating healthier, I could have gone to the doctor more often, done less heavy lifting. ” 

“Hey, you did everything the doctor asked you to do.” Mike sat up pulling her with him out of bed.

“What are you doing?” Emma had a scared look on her face. 

Mike walked over to Michaela’s crib, looking at her then at Emma. 

“Come here.” Mike held his hand out to her.

Emma looked at his hand then at his face back to his hand.

“Come here, you know I would never hurt you.”

Emma took his hand, following his lead. Mike pulled her closer,

“Look, is she crying?”

“No.”

“Is she wet or stinking?”

“No.” 

“Does she seem happy when she’s around you?”

“Yes.”

“Then you’re doing your job as her mother, she is fed, changed, and bathed regularly. You're a wonderful mother, that little girl, along with Hannah and Mikey are lucky to have you as a mom. You saved and looked after my children, who would not have survived if you hadn’t taken them in. Your decisions and actions got you and my children here with me. If you could change things then we may never have met. You can’t change the past and trying to second guess yourself for something that probably would have happened whatever you did or didn’t do will only cause you pain.” Mike was looking at her, as he said this.

"Thank you, I love you."

"Your welcome, I love you, too."


	13. Chapter 13

Mike was nervous for the first time in a while. Emma was downstairs getting ready, Hannah and Michaela were with her, also getting ready. Mikey was sitting on the bed, being quiet, too quiet for Mike’s liking. After fixing his shirt, he sat beside Mikey, tying both their shoes. Mike was watching him closely.

“What’s wrong buddy?”

“What will happen to me and Hannah when you and Emma get married?”

“Nothing. We leave on the 3rd for a week for our honeymoon. After that we will be like we have been since I moved the four of you here. You are my children, nothing you do will make me not love you okay.” 

“But mommy died after having me.”

“She did, but I don’t blame you for it. Okay?”

Mikey nodded.

Mike picked him up, ticking him.

“I love you.”

“Love you too, daddy.”

They both went downstairs, Mike made his way to the backyard where everything was set up. Russ and Tom were already in place. There were only ten guests including Wolf, Miller, Green, Gator, Sasha, and some of Emma’s friends she had met at a group of rape victims who were pregnant with their rapist’s kid. Mikey had stayed in the house. Mike walked up to Russ and Tom. 

“You ready to be married again Mike?” Tom asked, smiling.

“Yes.” Mike smiled.

The music started playing, Hannah helped Michaela throw the flower pedals, Michaela ran up to Mike who picked her up giving her a kiss before handing her to Hannah, who he also kissed. Mikey carried the rings down the aisle, handed them to Tom and ran back inside the house. Mike looked at Tom who shrugged, he then looked at Hannah who gave him a signal to let it go. The band started playing Marry me by Train. Mike looked up smiling as he saw Mikey walking Emma down the aisle. When they stopped in front of Mike and Russ, Russ asked,

“Who gives this woman to this man?

“Me!” Mikey yelled. 

Everybody laughed and Mikey sat beside Hannah after handing her off to Mike.

“Friends and family we have gathered here together to witness Emma Jackson and Michael Slattery join in holy matrimony. Your marriage and the bond that the two of you already share, will stretch you as individuals, deepen your love for one another and bring out the best in each other. Enjoy this second chance at happiness, let it be a time of waking each morning and falling in love with each other all over again.” Russ said, smiling. 

Michaela cooed, everyone laughed. Russ continued,

“Mike and Emma, your marriage will be a lifelong promise to love, respect, trust and honor each other through the good, the bad and the unexpected. This union represents your commitment to support one another as individual beings but share your joys, sorrows, and dreams as one. A strong bond works in unison not only to nurture the best parts of your personalities, but to understand each other’s differences and flaws. You are committing to learn how to grow alongside one another while remembering to keep an open mind throughout your journey. Now Mike and Emma have chosen to write their own vows, Emma.”

“I will cherish these kids as my own plus love them and you with all that I have.... Thank you for inviting me into your heart and into your home. I promise to create a space for us where there is no a question of love “

“Mike.”

“My love For you runs as deep as the sea. It will continue to flow as long as I live. I promise to love and cherish you always And To never take you for granted. Thank you for loving me and my children and creating a home for us. I promise to provide and protect our family with everything in me. Thank you for choosing us. I can’t think of a better mom for our kids.” 

Mike found his hand was shaking as he put the ring on Emma’s finger. Emma’s hands, much to her delight, were sure and steady as she put the ring in Mike’s finger.

“I am happy to pronounce you Husband and Wife. Mike you may kiss your bride.”

Emma giggled as Mike pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. When the kiss ended they stood there looking into each other’s eyes, smiling lovingly for a while.

“Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

Mike and Emma walked back down the aisle, going back inside the house. Soon Hannah, Mikey, and Michaela all came hurrying in. Hannah took Michaela while Mike and Emma changed. Three hours later all the food was eaten and after getting everything cleaned up everyone went home. Mikey and Hannah both went to a friends house. Mike laid Michaela down, then watched her sleep for a minute before going down to their room. Emma was sitting on her side of the bed, Mike sat down behind Emma, he placed his hands on her hips, kissing her neck, his hands moving up and down her body.

"I love you...This okay?"

Emma groaned and nodded yes. She felt his hands moving all over her body, then coming up to cup her breast rolling her nipple. She moved her hand up in his hair, holding his head close to her neck. She turned around, their mouths crashing together, he gently began pushing her toward the end of the bed. Laying her down on it, he began placing kisses, starting at her lips, moving down her body. Mike took hold of the waistband of her pants with his hands, looking up at her. Emma nodded, Mike pulled them down along with her underwear, coming eagerly to placing more kisses on her stomach. With that, he moved to settle between her legs. Emma watched him, feeling his tongue on her, inside her, hearing him moaning as he tasted her. 

"I'm so close, Mike."

She watches him as he removes his tongue. 

“You okay? Tell me to stop if you need me too.”

“Yes, okay.”

Mike was looking her in the eye as he replaces his tongue with one finger, then two moving them in and out of her, fucking her. Mike then removes his fingers, licking her juices off his fingers. Emma looks at him, his blue pupils blown.

"I want to feel you." was all she said. 

Mike immediately made his way back to her, kissing her, moving from her lips to her jawline. She slowly wraps her legs around him, he immediately pushed in slowly. Entering her he slowly moved in and out of her, she arched her back into him meeting his thrusts one by one. Two minutes later Emma came first, Mike soon followed. Mike pulled out of her, falling onto his back beside her, pulling her close to him covering them both with a sheet. They laid there, Mike running his fingers through her hair, breathing in her scent.  
"I love you. I didn’t hurt you did I?"

“No. I love you too.” Emma whispered, looking at him, smiling.

They fell asleep, the excitement of the day catching up with them. They awoke a number of times during the night gently making love and falling asleep again. The next morning they both separately decided that their wedding night had been perfect.


End file.
